


Just Another Loss

by Starlight623



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for Arrow season 6 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Spoilers for Arrow Season 6 finaleSara just can't stop losing people, but at least someone is there to help.





	Just Another Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been forever and a day since I've written Captain Canary. My muse has been so sad about the lack of CC on the show. But Sara's appearance on Arrow kinda sparked something. Here's hoping for more! (And boy do I have reading to catch up on!)

As the jump ship doors opened, the team could already see that this was no time to approach the Captain.  Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a mess, and her footsteps were almost at a run as she passed everyone without a second glance.

Once she was out of earshot, Mick looked to the ceiling.  “He didn’t make it, did he, Gideon?”

“No, Mr. Rory, I’m afraid Mayor Lance did not survive the surgery.”

The Waverider crew each hung their heads in disappointment and grief, wondering just what Sara would do next.

The door slid open to her room and the second it shut, she was falling back against it.  Sobs wracked her body as she slid to the floor, knees to her chest and her forehead to her knees.

Suddenly there was a presence next to her and strong arms wrapped around her.

“Sara.”

Leonard’s deep voice surrounded her and almost comforted her, but nothing was going to make this right.  Not even his arms, his voice, his desire to help.

Didn’t mean he couldn’t try.

“Sara, what can I do?”

She shook her head almost violently.  “There’s nothing to be done.  No way to save them without some other catastrophe.  This psychopath had contingency plan after contingency plan.  My father is gone.  He’s gone, Leonard.  My father died saving a Laurel that isn’t even our Laurel.  She’s an evil doppelganger from a different Earth.  I lost my sister, only to lose my father to this fake Laurel!  Why can’t I stop losing people?!”

Her cries broke his heart.  There was literally nothing he could do except hold her and try his best to hang on for the storm that was coming.  Sara in shock would eventually give way to rage Sara and that would lead to mopey Sara and finally accepting Sara.  But it could be a really long ride.

“I want to kill Diaz.  I’m going to murder him, Leonard.  I’m going to watch him die.”

Well, maybe rage Sara was here a little early.

“I think we both know that you won’t do that.  That’s not how you operate.  You didn’t kill Dhark and you won’t kill this punk either.”

She was silent.  Until, “Why does everyone leave me?”

“I won’t leave you.”

“But you did.  You were gone for what felt like forever.  Yes, I was lucky enough to get you back, but I have felt the pain of losing you.  I have cried for months for you!  And I have cried for my sister and I have cried for Martin, and Tommy, and so many others.  I’m tired of crying,” she finished with a whisper.

“Then don’t cry.  Be the badass I know you are.  Get up, get pissed off, and then keep doing what you do best: saving others.  Yes, you couldn’t save Laurel or your Dad, and Canary, I am so sorry for that.  But you have saved countless other people and there is something to be said for that.  Your sister and your father are so damn proud of you for the work you’ve done and the lives you’ve saved.  So, Sara, you are allowed time to grieve, and I hope you do, and I will be here for you every step of the way, but you are going to rise up from this.  I know you will.  Because the woman I love is nothing less than a warrior.”

“I don’t feel much like a warrior right now,” Sara replied softly.

Leonard wiped away a stray tear.  “I know.  And that’s fine.  But I know what you are and I know you’ll get there eventually.”

She merely nodded in response.

“Now,” Leonard began.  “In the meantime, can we get up from the floor?  The bed is so much more comfortable and I will gladly hold you there.”

Sara stood up quickly (much quicker than Leonard).  “C’mon, thief.  Let’s get those old bones over there.”

“You’re sad, I’ll let that one slide,” he said, pointing at her and giving her that smirk.

“Fine, fine.”  She slipped off her shoes and got under the covers, not even bothering to change.  She just wanted to be held and know he was right there with her.

He gladly joined her.  He climbed behind her and pulled her close.  He stroked her hair and did his best to help her fall asleep.

And as she did begin to fall asleep, she was so grateful that Gideon found Leonard in the time stream just a week prior.  She would have wondered about the timing of it all, but finally sleep claimed her as Leonard whispered “I love you” into her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> PS, I wrote this really fast and posted it even faster, so I hope it's ok. Like I said, it's been awhile!


End file.
